


[Podfic] A Prudential Light

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Charlotte Lucas at seven, seventeen, twenty-seven, and thirty-seven.





	[Podfic] A Prudential Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Prudential Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502) by [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree). 



I love getting backstory for minor characters!

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/w5sez8na2l82xjt1ysbvvg6j81r67zi2). Length: 22 m 22 s.


End file.
